


Cooking Cookies with Diana Cavendish, The Chronicle

by ItzLeon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cookies, Diana is a dork, F/F, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, who the hell is afraid of cookies?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzLeon/pseuds/ItzLeon
Summary: Diana Cavendish, heir to the Cavendish house, descendant of one of the Nine Old Witches, the best student to have stepped on Luna Nova in nearly a hundreds years, savior of magic and one of the Nine New Witches, had never in her life touched a freakin pan, much less used an oven, but that was going to change today, besides, how difficult would it be to bake cookies .......?OrDiana is a Dork and doesn’t know how to cookOrDiana is having at least one breakdown every hour
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Cooking Cookies with Diana Cavendish, The Chronicle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a random One-Shot I made because, ‘Why not?’  
> So yeah, hope you like it guys!

Diana Cavendish, heir to the Cavendish house, descendant of one of the Nine Old Witches, the best student to have stepped on Luna Nova in nearly a hundreds years, savior of magic and one of the Nine New Witches, had never in her life touched a freakin pan, much less used an oven, the only thing that she knew how to make was tea and that because — in the words of certain American witch — she had an "British and aristocratic addiction" with that drink.

But that was going to change today, or at least that's what the blonde had proposed to herself, because today was an important day, today was her 1 year anniversary of dating a certain noisy little witch, and after a lot of work and effort she decided that the the best gift she could make would be to cook something without magic — of course —, besides, how difficult would it be to bake cookies .......?

Apparently much more than she expected, the heiress was a mess, her hair was ill-fitting in a ponytail, both her apron and face were full of flour, her hands smelled a little bit like eggs, and she had chocolate chips stuck around her neck, and what to say about the kitchen? — which the goblins had lent her very kindly — it had dough everywhere, sugar on the floor, a suspicious cookie on the ceiling and also, the smell of burning abounded.

In the first batch the girl had burned the cookies, in the next one they seemed to be fine until the moment she tried them and realized that she had confused sugar with salt, in the third - somehow — she managed to make them explode , - So that’s how the cookie reached the ceiling! — surprisingly this ones tasted good, but they were not very nice looking, because they were a little burned —and exploited — so she discarded them.  
The blonde was running out of time to be able to get to her date with Akko on time, and without cookie dough to make more than one last tray, so this would be the last batch that she would put in the oven, it was all or nothing, if she failed she would have to make them taste at least a little good with magic, which Akko would not like, so with a little fear — how can anyone be afraid of cookies? — she put them in the oven. While this happened the witch began to clean the kitchen

"Doing this was a mistake" the girl spoke alone "Akko would have been happy with a teddy bear" she sighed as she massaged the temples of her eyes because of the approaching headache  
"Miss, are you going to vacate the kiiiit...chen?" One of the goblins asked her as he entered the place with a horror face  
"Sure, I apologize for the disaster, I will vacate the place in about 10 minutes, if there is no problem?" she responded in the kindest way she could in the middle of her little breakdown — which wasn’t a great way—  
"Y-yes, miss, I'll be back in a few minutes" The goblin stuttered a little nervously and left the kitchen  
"Yes, a complete mistake" sighed a second time and then continue collecting her disaster

After cleaning the kitchen and taking out the lightly burned cookies, Diana left to her room to take a very much necessary bath and prepare for her date, the clothes she had chosen were really not a big deal, a sky blue baggy top, a skirt of the same color and a pair of white sneakers.

After arriving the meeting place Diana was not surprised at not seeing Akko, a year had already passed and anyway the brunette managed to be late to of all her dates —even when Diana picked her up from her room—  
But whatever, Diana took a seat on a bench near her meeting point, which was in front of The Last Wednesday Society, because apparently that was Akko's favorite place in town.  
Minutes later Akko had come running, sweating and with a couple of branches in her hair, apologizing for her delay and explaining why — apparently some squirrels attacked her? — after this they both started their long-awaited date, They walked through the small streets of the town, had an ice cream, and Akko danced for a while with a group of street artists, everything was perfect, but anyway Diana could not bear the anxiety of knowing if the damn cookies tasted good, because, how the hell was it possible that the perfect Diana Cavendish failed baking cookies? She spent the entire appointment thinking about that small box full of cookies she had left in her room.

The sun was already down and it was time for both of them to return to the academy, Akko chattered on about how Sucy had used her as a guinea pig a few days ago and how she had to spend all day with a fish tank on her head because apparently she had grown gills, they got to the Line Line and they went back to school.

When they get inside the academy Akko ran to her room in search of the gift that she would give to Diana, while the blonde walked to hers in search of the little box with cookies

'What if she doesn't like them?' The heiress thought on the way to her room 'I couldn't blame her, they probably aren't well done, I should have asked Hannah and Barbara for help, they probably would have known what to do' when she opened the door of her room, she met the two girls she was thinking about, both of them were sitting in the couches of their small living room, Barbara was reading some of the Nightfall shots and Hannah was talking to someone —probably Amanda— with the phone that Constanze had managed to get inside the academy 

"How did your date go?" Asked the dark-haired girl looking up from her book  
"Fine, thanks for asking, right now I just came to pick up the little present that I am going to give Akko" Diana said with a sigh going to her part of the room behind the bookcase  
"That doesn't sound like it went ‘fine’, Akko didn't do anything stupid this time, did she?" Hannah said as she left her cell phone on the small table and approached her blonde partner  
"No, I don't think so, everything went perfectly, I'm just a little worried about the gift I'm going to give her" she sighed — for the second time — and ran her hand through her hair as she collected the little pink box  
"What's bothering you? You know that whatever you give her she is going to love it, she is completely head over heels for you” Bárbara also get up to go with her teammates  
"Well, what did you prepare? I don't think there is anything very difficult for the powerful Diana Cavendish” The girl with the yellow bow said in a cocky tone  
"Exactly! Whatever you done has to be perfect! ” Her black-haired companion continued enthusiastically  
"..." Diana with a little doubt turned to see her friends and after sighing —for the third time in a row — she said in a whisper "... cookies ..."  
"What did you say?" Hannah said doubtfully  
"C-cookies" the heiress stammered while avoiding seeing her teammates  
"Cookies?" Hannah asked again  
"Yes ..." Diana replied with a little fear  
"And what are you worried about? Nothing can go wrong with baking cookies…” Barbara said with a bit of confusion until she turned to see Diana's face that was painted with a bit of anxiety “… right? ”

After that conversation Diana told them everything that happened in the kitchen and how she managed to make a cookie stick to the ceiling or how she put salt instead of sugar in her mixture, each time she told more about it the faces of support and understanding began to erase from the faces of Hannah and Barbara to become one of confusion, when she finished recounting her little adventure in the kitchen, both girls turned to see each other and had a silent conversation while Diana was having an other breakdown  
"Well, well, well, they couldn't have gone so bad, they are just cookies, let us try one, right Barbara?" Hannah said giving a side glance at Barbara  
"Yes...?" Said her friend  
"Are you sure? You really don't have to worry, anyways I was already planning to do something else with magic, I know that trying to make cookies was a mistake" Diana told them, because she did not plan to intoxicate her teammates "also, I already I have to go meet Akko before the curfew ”  
"Just give us one, Barbara will try it" Hannah replied as she shot an apologetic look at her best friend  
"Okay, as you say" Diana put the small box on the table and began to open it very carefully.  
Meanwhile Barbara was looking at Hannah desperately because logically she did not want to have to go to the infirmary for a probable food poisoning.

Diana took one of the cookies and gave it to Barbara while she was giving her best friend one last look of terror. Barbara took the cookie to her mouth and gave it a good bite, Diana looked at her with a little hope while Hannah looked at her with fear, the girl finished chewing and swallowed her bite, then turned to see her teammates and say

Hey! They taste better than I thought! Just a little burned and a little hard, but they taste pretty good. ”She took the remaining piece in her hand and brought it to her mouth once again.  
"See? I told you everything was going to be fine, now, go get your girl!" Hannah said as she led her to the door of the room “tell us what happened when you come back!” she said goodbye to the blonde  
“How bad was it?” she said after closing the door and turning to see Barbara  
“I think I'm going to get sick” the black-haired girl said to run to the bathroom and spit out the piece that was still in her mouth

Diana with renewed hopes walked to the Memorial Tree of the Great Witch Jennifer, she walked with her typical pride and her smug smile, when she arrived surprisingly she found Akko already waiting for her with a bouquet of blue lilies and a small box of the same color

"Sorry for the delay, I got distracted by a conversation with Hannah and Barbara" Diana apologized as she approached her girlfriend  
"It's okay! Don't worry, I'm always late everywhere! ” Akko said with a little laugh "Well lets stop talking and take this!" the Japanese gave her the bouquet of lilies and the small box “I know it is not much, and you can not use it if you don't want to, also I did it thinking of you, but it's fine if you don't like it! I'm just saying I thought you would” said the brunette while making many gestures with her hands to explain herself 

Diana put the bouquet of flowers on her left forearm and the box of cookies on the right and then she carefully opened her gift, when removing the lid she found a necklace with only a blue sphere hanging from it.  
"Every time you touch the sphere you will feel a kiss on your cheek ..." explained the brunette with a small blush on her cheeks "... or at least that's what it’s supposed to do, I did it with the help of Chariot-Sensei, I hope you like it ”continued the Japanese while scratching the back of her neck nervously

Diana watched adoringly as she pulled it completely out of the box  
"Can you help me put it on?" she asked the crimson-eyed girl as she parted her hair to reveal the back of her neck.  
“O-of course!" stuttered the Asian girl as she put the necklace on her  
"Thank you very much, it's beautiful," she said while she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.  
"Now I feel a little bad about my gift" said the heiress with resignation  
"What do you mean? Whatever you are going to give me it will be more than perfect! ” Akko replied after coming out of her little shock  
"Sorry anyway if it's not what you expected, after all it didn't turn out the way _I_ expected" said the blue-eyed girl handing over the pink box.

As Akko opened her gift —With less care than Diana — the blonde had her third mental breakdown in less than 24 hours —new record! — on the outside, either way, she looked firm as usual. Akko managed to open the box and saw 14 beautiful — and not symmetrical —cookies with a slightly burnt edge

"Cookies!" The Japanese said with emotion as she turned to see an unstable Diana “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she continued while making small jumps  
"You prepared them?!" she said with stars in her eyes  
"Well ... yes ... sorry if they not taste good, it was my first time cooking" The blonde admitted with a bit of regret  
"Wow! Really? I didn't know your first time was with me” she said giving her a flirtatious look  
"Akko!" The blushing blue-eyed girl exclaimed  
"Ya, ya, sorry, I couldn't help it" she laughed "but seriously, thank you very much! I bet they will taste delicious! ” She said to take one and take it to her mouth  
"If you don't like them, you don't have to eat them, okay?" Diana answered "I know you were expecting a perfect gift or something well done at least, sorry for not giving it to you, I know that making them was probably a mistake" she continued saying with a small drop of sadness

"Hey! Thish cookiesh tashte ... holdn ohn" the Japanese had begun to speak with her mouth full, knowing that her girlfriend did not understand her due to the obvious face of confusion, the brunette swallowed what was in her mouth and continued" Okey now, these cookies are delicious! And they are more than perfect because you made them, and I don’t say it because you are the perfect 'Diana Cavendish', I say it because you are my imperfect 'Diana' who makes mistakes but solves them, who helps others and works daily to be better, who wants to make this a better world, that's why, for me these are the best cookies in the world, and you are the best girlfriend in the world” the brunette finished, and then gave the blonde a big hug "Besides, they do taste pretty well" the crimson-eye girl reconfirmed...

Diana Cavendish, heir to the Cavendish house, descendant of one of the Nine Old Witches, the best student to have stepped on Luna Nova in nearly a hundreds years, savior of magic and one of the Nine New Witches, had never in her life touched a freakin pan, much less used an oven, the only thing that she knew how to make was tea and that because — in the words of certain American witch — she had an "British and aristocratic addiction" with that drink.

But that changed today, because today, she made the most delicious cookies — According to Akko —in the universe, because although they were a little burned, they were not perfect circles and they were a little salty, they made the most important person in her life smile.

‘After all, this was not such a terrible idea’

Extra:

Akko finished the cookies that same night.  
Suspiciously both she and Barbara had to miss an entire week of classes due to a terrible food poisoning, Diana also missed the classes because she had to take care of both of them

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! How was it? I really hope you guys like it, anyways, here is one of the background songs I heard while writing this shot
> 
> https://youtu.be/0yEuqc6LtoE


End file.
